


tragedy

by leck



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leck/pseuds/leck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rin and haru are about to get it on when suddenly tragedy strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing

so one day rin matsuhoeka was lyin on his bottom bunk (bc he’s a bottom haha GET IT) when his phone did the ring ring (actually his ringtone was bad boy by cascada) and he picked it up like a suave muthafucker with a flip phone.

“moshi moshi sharkbait desu what u want?” he didn’t even check caller id. what a social failure.

“it haru.” rin smirked. “u at samezuka?”

“of course i fuckin am where else would i be?”

“my pants.” oh damn he was hot. he bit his lip and it started bleeding because shark teeth. he cried a little bc he liked the taste of blood and haru’s sexiness was overwhelming. “anyone else there?” sousuke was on the top bunk listening to emo music while crying bc he had to fulfill the role of angsty teen character and he also wasn’t a top so his bed arrangement was giving him identity issues. but if he told haru that he might not want to come. in both meanings of that word.

“sousuke get the fuck outta here--”

“is sousuke there? well let’s show that bitch a sight he’s never seen before.”

“jk sousuke.” he smirked and it made sousuke’s pants fall down. “imma show u a sight you’ve never seen b4.”

“so ur gonna hook up with nanase and i’m gonna watch.”

“p much.” he stretched menacingly and rolled back onto his bed.

“fun.” but his words couldn’t hide the dark angst clouding his eyes. rin pretended not to notice and turned to the phone in which haru was speaking to him on.

“i’m gonna make u cum so hard, fishstick, u won’t be able to swim for a week.”

“imma make u so wet that u’ll never need to fuck a puddle again.”

“i don’t think guys get wet. waterever. just put on that sexy police officer getup bc i’ve been a naughty boy.”

“u can get a citation for vandalizing asses, and it looks like shark week.”

“sea u soon.” the phone hung up. at first rin was offended that haru didn’t respond to his hot pick-up line, but none of it mattered the second haru walked through the door, dressed the way he always was. but not for long.

“officer, i’d like to turn myself in. i’ve been destroying public property.” haru slipped off his shirt and pants. now he stood in the doorway clad only in his swimsuit. rin smirked bc hot. “hey sousuke.”

“piss off nanase.”

“we’ll be fucking in here.” they ignored sousugay and made their way twds rin’s bed, haru starting to feel him up in the uniform. haru unbuttoned rin’s shirt and looked at his gorgeous fanservicey body. it sparkled bc suddenly they gained gou-vision. haru waited no longer to tease his invisible sports anime not-nipples which turned rin’s switch from off to on. thus switching on the excitement within him. hot damn. his pants felt tight and he could see everything from haru’s tight swimsuit. when he blinked, his pants were off, and so were his underwear.

“i can sea ur dorsal fin,” haru said in a monotone haru voice. he put his mouth to it, but stopped to talk. “put out the fire in my mouth with ur garden hose.”

“u just said it was a dorsal fin. shouldn’t u stick with 1 dick euphemism per sentence?”

“who cares?” he began to suck and rin felt so excite. sousuke was even starting to get hot but he denied it because he wasn’t allowed to have fun. he didn’t know when he signed the contract that he’d have to supply the angst, so he felt screwed over. but at least he got to watch his friend fuck someone who pissed him off. he was a solo kind of guy anyways, so he jerked himself off to the sight of it. he began to cry but his dick was still hard. and now back to rinharu.

“i want my tongue to swim in ur sweet pool,” haru breathed sexily. but rin was confused.

“okay that’s fuckin gross pls never say anything like that it’s a turn OFF.” but his dick remained committed to haru. “i’m gonna--” his sensitive pool noodle released its spray, filling haru’s mouth. he made a hot face as he did so and it made sousuke even harder, almost pushing him to his limit. but it still felt wrong doing it on the top bunk. haru swallowed np. rin was amazed.

“okay ur dick’s still hard so imma blow u.” he narrowed his eyes. “wait u should’ve said that bc dolphin is UR spirit animal. u missed a golden opportunity, haru. frankly i’m disappointed.”

“just suck my dick.” clearly haru forgot something. so did rin. slowly, his mouth inched towards haru’s length, haru leaning back dramatically as he braced himself for nothing but wet pleasure . . . “ouch.”

“what did u say?” he was talking while sucking the dick. which only made haru more pained.

“ouch. u have fucking shark teeth rin.” suddenly darkness filled rin’s face, slowly descending downwards the way it does in anime. the light left his eyes as he gasped, his mouth off haru’s dick, which was now bleeding. haru didn’t give a fuck tho. sousuke gasped as he came, and then out of shock. this was it. the worst moment of rin’s life.

“why me?” he spoke in a voice filled with pain. some of the angst from season 1 was returning. “i didn’t ask to be born this way! all i wanted was to swim with friends and for my dream . . . and to blow said friends . . . I NEVER WANTED THIS!!”

“rin it just wasn’t meant to be.” haru put a hand on his shoulder. “sharks don’t blow.” tears fell from rin’s eyes like they did in the last episode of season 1. he seized haru and pinned him to the ground, tears falling onto his naked chest.

“ISN’T THERE ANYONE WHO WILL LET ME BLOW THEM, NOW? ANYONE WHO WILL FORGIVE MY DEADLY SHARK TEETH?”

suddenly a figure jumped thru the window, clothes off. he had a stoic expression like haru’s but unlike haru he had a pierced dick. whoever the fuck he was, he was hot. his cool green eyes met rin’s. then, he smirked. this room just got noizy. 

**“ . . . bite it.”**

**Author's Note:**

> rin/noiz is my otp don't judge


End file.
